


Between the Lines

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.It could have easily been him. Post Coming Home.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 3





	Between the Lines

It could have easily been him.

And in some ways it still was. He'd managed to avoid his parents carefully sought out plans. Managed to avoid ending up with a wife he could never really love and a life he could never sustain. But he still lived in secrets. Still hid who he was, pretending it didn't matter. That it was no one’s business except his own.

It worked, for a time. That was, until he met Danny.

Because Danny changed everything. Danny wasn't about stolen nights he could forget come morning. He wasn't about clandestine meetings in dark alleys. He wasn't about sex and that forced Martin to redefine who he was and what he thought he was doing.

The problem wasn't Danny. He knew Danny would have no problem coming out to the team. The problem was Martin, because even though he didn't want to hide, wanting and doing were two completely different things. Wanting was something he could handle, the thought of doing sent panic rushing through his veins until the weight on his chest grew so heavy he forgot to breathe. Because doing had repercussions.

So maybe he understood the case better than he thought, and maybe he was in the same position, minus the pregnant wife.

"I know what you're thinking."

He still hated that Danny could do that. Read him like he was a particularly easy novel.

"Yeah? What?" he demanded, not bothering to glance up from his notes.

"You're wondering if that could have been us," Danny explained, smirking at Martin's grimace.

"It could have been," Martin answered.

For a moment Danny didn’t answer; didn’t really do anything except stare at Martin until Martin shifted under the scrutiny.

"You know, Sam accused me of being homophobic," Danny finally spoke, pausing to perch on the corner of Martin's desk.

"You? You're kidding." And that was news to him because he was pretty sure the team at least knew about Danny's preferences.

"Well, not in so many words, but she implied it," Danny continued and Martin didn't miss the slight flash of anger in his eyes.

"I'm assuming she had a good reason," Martin prompted, knowing there was more to the story.

For a moment Danny just looked at him, frowning slightly as though contemplating if he wanted to share his conversation with Sam.

"I just don't get how someone can get married; pretend to be someone they’re not. He hurt a lot of people Martin," Danny explained.

Martin knew there was more Danny wasn’t saying. While he couldn’t read Danny quite as well as Danny could him, he was still able to read between the lines. This wasn’t about the case, it was about them.

"You think we should tell them, don’t you?" Martin asked, not needing Danny’s slight nod to know the answer. "Okay."

"Okay?" Danny asked, his surprise evident.

"If Jack didn’t fire me for the whole OPR thing, I doubt he’ll fire me over this," Martin laughed.

"Jack’s not going to fire either of us," Danny replied, flashing Martin a genuine smile.

He knew it was meant to be reassuring, but Martin couldn’t help the sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He knew this would change everything and while part of him wanted that change, part of him dreaded it.

"We don’t have to do this."

Martin couldn’t help but smile because he knew Danny wouldn’t push the issue. Knew Danny wouldn’t blame him if Martin wanted to keep things quiet. It was part of what he loved about Danny, and suddenly the thought of telling people that didn’t seem so hard.

"I want to," Martin replied, and he did.


End file.
